


what are you in here for

by lucasbrice



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ignores Canon, Rachel's new, Senior year, Skank Quinn Fabray, writing until I see a good end point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasbrice/pseuds/lucasbrice
Summary: “Did you expect something else from me?” Rachel inquired.Quinn gave her another once over and Rachel felt warm again. “Hmm, no. Not really.”“I’ll have you know I can be very bad.”Quinn smirked at her. “I’m sure you can be very bad, Berry.”Rachel’s face flushed. This girl. “Not like that!”
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here’s a short ficlet. This has probably been done but I just wanted to write something short and got this. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> No beta, sadly.

Rachel hated sitting in the lobby of Principal Figgins’ office, she knew the man was pretending to have a call on his office phone instead of commencing a meeting with her. She knows this because she is an excellent lip-reader and Principal Figgins was mouthing gibberish into the phone. He should have known better. Especially since the walls were made out of the see-through glass of all things. 

She has no clue why he’s even delaying meeting with her. She’s only been at this school for two months now. 

Well, that’s a lie. It was probably because the last time she came here was a few weeks ago. She had stormed in with the ACLU on hold on her phone so she could get Principal Figgins to open up the girl's restroom that was closest to the gym. He closed it because he was trying to cut back on the school’s water bill. Nobody knew that part but Rachel did after some after school, middle of the night snooping into his desk. 

It got her the gym girl’s restroom back, so it was a resounding success in her bedazzled diary. 

Still, Rachel huffed as she turned her attention from Figgins faking a phone conversation to the secretary playing _Candy Crush_ on her phone, completely ignoring Rachel. 

Rachel sat up straighter to address the secretary. “Mrs. Thompson, I think that you should alert Principal Figgins, once again, about having to meet with me. It’s imperative that he does so I can be on my way and not miss any more class.” 

“Ms. Berry, I told you that Principal Figgins is currently taking a very important phone call and will be with you shortly.” She didn’t even look Rachel’s way as she continued to tap on her phone. Really, what’s with adults and their addiction to smartphones? 

“Well, actually, I know he’s not—” 

“Ms. Berry, please be quiet or I will kick you out of here and you won’t be meeting him at all today,” Mrs. Thompson interrupted Rachel. Still not looking at her. 

Rachel stood up to march right on into Figgins’ office and tell him what she needed. 

Until the glass door next to her slammed open. 

In walked a tall, pink-haired skank. And she was wearing _leather_. 

Rachel’s heart ached. 

“Hello, Ava,” greeted the newcomer with a low husky voice. Definitely an alto. Rachel couldn’t catch her face due to the girl facing Mrs. Thompson when she walked in. It was odd that she greeted her using her first name. 

Mrs. Thompson still didn’t look up from her phone but Rachel saw her sigh before addressing the other girl. “Fabray, sit.” 

“How forward of you, at least buy me dinner, Ava,” the girl chuckled before turning around to sit next to Rachel. Her eyes roamed Rachel’s body and a blush took over Rachel's face when the girl winked at her and sat next to her. 

Rachel was a bit stunned, even with a terribly done hair dye, the girl was beautiful. Rachel can safely say she’s never seen anyone as pretty as her or even anybody who can even come close to compare. 

“I’m sorry if I stunned you into unmoving silence and as much as I love seeing the view from here... Might I suggest that you take a seat?” Rachel could hear the slight arrogance in her voice. She would have ignored the voice but the girl commenting she enjoyed the view quickly made Rachel want to sit down, so she did. 

“I’ll have you know it’s very inappropriate to stare at someone’s behind,” Rachel reprimanded as she faced the girl. The girl was slouched down on her chair. 

“I think that wearing skirts as short as those are more inappropriate than my staring, Berry,” the skank commented. 

Rachel would pick apart her comment but she’s confused. She can safely say she’s never seen the girl around. She would have made a mental note on someone as pretty and beautiful as the girl. “How do you know my name?” 

“Are you saying you don’t know mine? I’m hurt.” 

“Are you some kind of stalker?” 

The skank’s eyes widened. “Woah, Woah. Berry, who said I was your stalker?” 

“You’re the one who refuses to tell me how you know me. I know I’m not the most popular around here. People barely know my name without me introducing myself first. Unless you’re like Jacob. He stalked me and figured out a great deal about me. I can only conclude that you’re just like him," Rachel answered. 

“Jesus. Don’t compare me to JBI. I’m nothing like that loser and I didn’t stalk you.” The skank stopped slouching and sat up straight. 

“Let’s say I believe you. What did you expect for me to think?” 

“Anything but that!” the girl harshly replied. 

Rachel looked over when the skank yelled that out. Mrs. Thompson seemed to not give a damn since she had her headphones on while on her phone. How unprofessional. 

“You’re like in a bunch of clubs, so I see your name everywhere. That's how I know your name. Alright? No stalking done. Can't blame a girl for having a decent memory,” the skank relented. 

“I didn’t think skanks paid enough attention to know about school clubs.” 

“You know what they say about assuming, Berry.” 

“There's no need to state it, I know. But do you even know my first name?” 

“Of course, I do. That doesn’t mean I’ll use it, Berry.” 

Rachel huffed and the girl chucked at her. “Can you tell me yours at the very least?” she asked. 

“It’s Quinn,” she replied. Rachel thought she would have had to pry the answer out of the other girl. Oddly enough, the name did suit her. 

“Nice to meet you, Quinn.” Rachel moved her right hand to give Quinn a handshake. Quinn stared at her for a few seconds before she took Rachel’s hand. When their hands connected, Rachel felt a shock to her system. Not like a static shock, but a pleasant one that caused her body to feel hot where Quinn touched. She couldn’t tell if Quinn was feeling the same thing but she did see her hazel eyes flash. 

“You too, Berry,” Quinn rasped. She let go of her hand quickly. Rachel’s hand felt noticeably cold and empty. Quinn cleared her throat. “Now that we got the stalking accusations out of the way—what are you in here for?” 

Rachel recovered from what she felt and smiled at the attempt of civility from Quinn. “Well, I wanted to ask Principal Figgins if it was alright for me to miss some class tomorrow to run a soundcheck in the auditorium. The Glee Club is having a performance coming up soon and I need to personally make sure everything is working before then, as well as getting some extra practice in before performing.” 

“How... exciting,” Quinn replied with a monotone voice. 

“Did you expect something else from me?” Rachel inquired. 

Quinn gave her another once over and Rachel felt warm again. “Hmm, no. Not really.” 

“I’ll have you know I can be very bad.” 

Quinn smirked at her. “I’m sure you can be very bad, Berry.” 

Rachel’s face flushed. This girl. “Not like that!” She was very glad that the secretary didn’t care about them to hear their conversation. Maybe phones distracting adults are a good thing. Principal Figgins’ drawn-out fake phone call too. 

Quinn moved closer to her. “Oh, I’m sure.” Rachel could hear Quinn almost purr at her. 

“What are you here for?” Rachel said to distract Quinn. It wasn’t her best acting; she knows that Quinn could tell she’s trying to distract her, but Rachel really needed the conversation to change. Right now. 

Quinn only gave her a smug look. “I stabbed Puck with a screwdriver for trying to flirt with me in workshop class. He got sent home and I get the office.” 

“You stabbed him for flirting with you?!” Rachel gasped. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow. By God, that was hot and a bit imitating. She continued. “You do realize what Puck’s ‘flirting’ is, right?” 

Sadly, she has. He tried to get close to her once with the guise of flirting one day at the Temple. That was until her dad Hiram grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his mother and grandmother. She saw him get smacked in the head by both of them. That encounter did lead to him never speaking to her since. 

“I see your point. Well, we apparently live very different lives. I would have given him a very long lecture.” 

"I have no doubt that would have been just as effective.” 

Rachel was geared up for a retort but was interrupted when Principal Figgins finally finished his fake phone call and opened the door to his office. “Ms. Berry, how can I help you?” 

She knows she should feel grateful that she can now ask him what she wanted and leave Quinn; but instead, she was saddened. She found herself actually liking the conversation with the girl. Quinn gives her a curious look that motivates her to stand up. “I’ll be right back, Quinn,” she said before she could catch herself. 

“It’s not like I can go anywhere else.” Rachel heard as she walked into Figgins’ office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues off directly from the first part.  
> Rachel learns more about Quinn, not just the stabby parts of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say it was just a one-shot? Well, I lied. Ya know, like a liar. I'm continuing until I run out of juice to write.
> 
> Again! No beta.

Rachel found herself standing outside Principal Figgins’ office. After informing the Principal about her situation, he quickly granted her request. Rachel thought it was because he wanted her out of the way and not to cause any more of a headache. She was probably right about that. She got what she wanted and she could talk to Quinn again sooner now. 

Well, she would have but Quinn had her own... disciplinary action to be dealt with. Rachel did see and agree with Quinn’s reasoning, but stabbing someone was a bit too much in her book. 

Quinn also gave her a wink as Principal Figgins called her into his office. It made Rachel's cheeks burn hot and red. 

So, Rachel waited for Quinn to leave the office. She knew Mrs. Thompson didn’t care as long as Rachel didn’t bother her but Rachel also didn’t want to sit in the lobby with her. Even though the secretary couldn’t hear anything with her headphones on, Rachel was more concerned that she would catch them doing something. 

What thing? Rachel didn’t exactly know herself but she still didn’t want Mrs. Thompson to peep at them. 

God, what was Rachel even thinking? 

Rachel nervously played with the loose strings of her grey sweater, a toned-down outfit from what she usually dressed, to calm down a bit and waited some more. 

Why was Quinn taking so long? It isn’t that hard to assign detention or suspension. Unless she was arguing her point to lessen the consequences. Rachel would be proud of Quinn if she was doing that right now. It would be very unexpected if Quinn did that, though. 

She imagined an angry Quinn yelling about unfairness. 

It was hot. 

_‘Calm down,’_ she told herself, ‘ _you only just met her today. Don’t get obsessive.’_

She repeated the last part in her head like a dying mantra. 

Rachel knew that was why she didn't make many friends at her last school. 

She doesn’t think sitting out here waiting for Quinn to come back seemed obsessive at all. She’s just making a new friend. She does need more of those. Members of the Glee club were her friends if she was using the term very liberally. Tina was the closest person she had to be considered a friend. Kurt and Mercedes too but they were more people to talk to in passing when they weren’t annoyed with her insistence on how to properly sing during Glee practice. 

Which happened a lot. 

Quinn seemed to be a more agreeable person than those two. Maybe Rachel could get Quinn’s alto singing potential to be added to the club. Yes, Quinn might not be able to actually sing a note but Rachel was not if an excellent vocal coach. Oh, that would be such a great thing to happen. Rachel would get to see Quinn twice a week _and_ have a new person to talk to, not including the vocal training they could do. 

But would the skank even agree to that? She was, well, a _skank_. Rachel didn’t even know what grade the other girl was in to know if she attended her classes or not. 

It would be helpful if she knew more about Quinn—Rachel doesn’t even know her last name yet. She really needed to calm down. 

“Not that I don’t mind a lady-in-waiting, but what are you still doing here?” a voice interrupted Rachel’s train of thought. The husky in the voice made it evident that it was Quinn and a, hopefully, unnoticeable shiver was felt up her spine. 

Rachel had to stop herself from rapidly jerking her head to the direction of Quinn’s voice. She instead slowly turned to face the other girl. “I did say I would come back.” 

“Well, yeah. I didn’t think you meant you would stay behind for me.” Was it weird for Rachel to have done that? Oh no, the mantra didn’t work. Rachel felt herself start to panic but Quinn continued. “Not that it’s bad or anything, just unexpected. I thought our conversation was done. Did you have something else to say?” 

It did calm her down a bit. 

_‘Just wanted to ask you to join the Glee Club_ ,’ Rachel thought. Instead what came out was, “Oh, I was curious about what adequate punishment Principal Figgins saw fit to give you after the incident you had with Noah.” 

Quinn gave her a curious look, almost as if she knew Rachel was lying. Rachel doesn’t know how she thought she sold it at that time. The only response Rachel gets from Quinn is a hum of acknowledgment and then she gestured for Rachel to stand up and follow her down the hall. Rachel blindly did so. 

Quinn started the conversation back up again when they were a few feet away from Figgins’ office. “I managed to talk him down for an ISS instead of a normal suspension. It also won't be on my record.” 

An in-school-suspension? Smart. Rachel could appreciate a fellow negotiator. But the latter part of the statement confounded her. “It’ll be off your permanent record?” 

The real question she wanted to ask was why would a skank care about matters such are those, but Quinn surprisingly picked up on it. 

“I do care about colleges, Berry. My future is important. Don't be assuming again,” Quinn said jokingly, yet there was an underlining serious tilt that Rachel registered. 

“I'll put my assumptions about you away.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” Quinn chuckled. 

“How did you get him to grant you your requests?” 

“I told him what Puck did and added, very subtly, that I would get my friends on him. I think he picked up on the message,” Quinn said with a shrug. 

Violent convincing skills? Rachel thinks she'll have to dock some points. 

Wait, docking points on what? 

Rachel cleared her throat. “I see. How are you going to serve your in-school-suspension then?” 

“I think it's the American history teacher, Mr. Jenkins, who oversees it.” 

“The scrawny little man?” Rachel interrupted. 

Quinn snorted. “I don't think you can call anybody else little, Berry.” 

“Hey!” she protested. Quinn ignored her. 

“But yeah, him. Pretty sure that he's scared of me. A little intimidation and I will have it all completed. At least in theory, not in practice,” Quinn finished. 

Quinn and Rachel took a turn and continued down the hallway, Rachel blindly following Quinn. She didn't know where she was going but was happy to follow Quinn around and continue the conversation. She just liked hearing Quinn talk. 

Maybe it was how Quinn's voice fluctuated from a husk to something a bit lighter. Whatever it was, Rachel was hooked. 

The few seconds that they weren't talking, Rachel heard Quinn humming a melody. She couldn't quite put her finger on what the song was and Rachel prided herself on being able to identify music of any kind. 

“What song are you humming, Quinn?” Rachel asked. 

Quinn stopped humming. “Oh, you could hear that?” Rachel nodded. “Sorry.” 

“Don't be! Even though I only heard it for a short while, you hummed great. That doesn't answer my question, though.” 

“Well, I was humming to _Feeling Good_ by Nina Simone,” Quinn answered nervously. She seemed like she was trying to hide it but Rachel’s superior hearing skills picked the tone up from Quinn’s voice. 

“I would never have pegged you as a soul fan,” Rachel commented. Quinn raised her finger as if she were reprimanding Rachel. “Yes, I said I would stop assuming things about you. I can't help it if you constantly cause me to reevaluate who you are. You liking Nina Simone… She is a phenomenal singer. I do think you would get along quite fine with Mercedes. You and her seem to have similar music taste, and possibly Santana, but I don't think she would be as willing to be friends. At first, anyway.” 

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, Mercedes? Santana? Why are you mentioning them?” Quinn questioned. 

“Oh, sorry. I was getting ahead of myself. Those are my fellow club members. I'm certain you would be accepted into our fold.” 

“So, you're asking me about… Joining your Glee club?” Rachel nodded. Quinn continued. “I don't think I'm the type of person who you want to join your club. Besides, I don't sing.” 

“Can't or won't?” Rachel blurted out. So much for self-control. 

Quinn raised a challenging eyebrow. “Does it matter which?” 

“Not at all. I can tell by the sound of your voice, and humming ability, that you have an adequate singing voice. With my help, even if my guess is wrong, it'll be fantastic in no time. You won't be at my level but it'll be enough for Glee. Coming back to your first excuse, the Glee club us accepting from all walks of life,” Rachel stated. 

Quinn looked like she was going to retort Rachel's statement. She let out a chuckle instead. “Anybody can hum decently, Berry. I don’t think you insulting my lack of singing experience is a good way to recruit me. You need to work on that,” Quinn commented. “But what you mean by with your help?” Quinn asked. 

Rachel detected a hint of interest in Quinn's question. She took it. “No one in the Glee club ever takes up my offer of being their vocal coach but I do have a lifetime of experience. I have been singing since I was three months old and know exactly what I'm doing.” 

Quinn did a short laugh. “Say I do decide to join the Glee club… what’s in it for me?” 

“It'll look great for colleges. More so when we go to Nationals in New York this year.” 

“How are you so sure about that?” 

“I am _very_ confident in my ability to pull my team through. Even if their commitment can be rather lacking sometimes.” 

“How convincing.” 

Rachel gasped. “Are you doubting my singing abilities? Have you ever heard me sing yet?” 

Quinn seemed to contemplate her answer. “I don't think I have.” 

“We need to change that,” Rachel stated. “You and I, in the auditorium after school.” 

“Why should I, Berry?” Quinn challenged. 

“I bet I can knock your socks off when you hear me sing.” 

Quinn let out a snort. “'Knock my socks off’? What decade are you from, Berry?” Quinn mumbled. Rachel chose to ignore it. 

“It won't kill you to hear me sing after school,” Rachel whined with a pout. 

Quinn stared at her before clearing her throat. “So how about this, I'll see you in the auditorium, hear you sing, and then maybe join your club.” 

“After hearing me sing, you will definitely want to join the club.” And maybe be friends. “I'm happy that you're accepting, Quinn.” Rachel beamed, her smile reaching her eyes. “But how will I know if you’ll really be there and aren’t just lying to me now?” 

Quinn suddenly stopped and stood close to Rachel, close enough to gently cup her face that there was barely an inch of space separating them. 

“Hmm.” Quinn hummed. It seemed like she was contemplating something Rachel couldn't tell, she was standing in shock at close proximity. Rachel only registered Quinn's hazel eyes that now had specs of gold and green swirling around. It wasn't a sight she had for long because Quinn moved her face as if to whisper something into her ear. 

Rachel felt a deep exhale of breath on her cheek, followed by a kiss. It was nothing more than a quick peck on her cheek. 

But it caused an intense blush to spread across her face. 

Rachel's brain was short-circuited and could barely make out Quinn whisper. 

“Yeah, I'll be there. You have my word, Berry.” Quinn let her fingers linger on Rachel’s left cheek before abruptly letting go. 

“See ya later, Rachel,” Quinn stated as she made her way down the hall. Rachel only meekly nodded in response. 

Her name sounded so... sensual when it came out of Quinn’s lips. 

It wasn’t until Quinn went around the corner and was out of her sight that Rachel was able to gather her thoughts and she noticed the classroom number. 

_115C._ Her English Literature class. 

How the hell did Quinn know what and where her class during this period was? 

Holy moly, she maybe was a stalker. 

At least she was a pretty one. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime and discussions are to be made with Rachel's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say filler, I say other character interactions. But sorry for taking so long for seemingly so little. University is starting back up again and I can only work on this so much. Quinn will be back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Not Beta'd

After her English class, Rachel had lunch. She had to grab her packed vegan lunch from her locker but once she did, she made her way to her usual lunch table. Mercedes and Tina were already there, chatting. 

They gave her a curious glance, Mercedes slightly more scrutinizing. 

“Girl, what’s gotten you all hung up?” Mercedes eventually asked when Rachel sat in front of them without greeting them. Rachel was more lost in her mind, thinking about her earlier encounter with Quinn. 

Who just kisses somebody's cheek, anyway? 

“Rachel,” Mercedes said a little bit more firmly, to catch Rachel's attention. 

It brought Rachel out of her thoughts, the very smooth lips that graced her cheek, and she cleared her throat. “Well, if you must know…” 

“Keep it short, Rachel,” Kurt interrupted as he made his way to the table. He took a seat next to her and Rachel thinks it's to hear the gossip more easily. 

Rachel managed to keep her morning recap in under five minutes, a feat for her. She gave a very bare-bones summary about the skank she met this morning, leaving out most of the end bits as her time was running out and Kurt’s stare intensified for some reason. 

“So, she proceeded to kiss my cheek and left me standing there, in front of my AP Literature class. I didn’t even know she knew what my class was!” 

“So, let me get this straight. You met stalker Casanova skank in Figgins’ office after she stabbed Puck with a screwdriver—” Kurt began to summarize. 

“—Well, who hasn't had the desire to stab Noah? —” Rachel interjected. Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement. 

Kurt ignored her and continued. “Who then flirted with you and kissed your cheek after you asked her to join the New Directions? And she knew what class you had?” 

“Yes, but that latter part can still be a coincidence.” 

“Rachel, I'm pretty sure she stalked you. It's too much of a coincidence,” He firmly stated. “But why would she want to stalk you,” he mumbled. 

Rachel caught it, though. “Jacob already stalks me, what's another person?” 

“Israel stalks any girl he thinks is pretty and Jewish.” 

“Well, she wasn't a creep like him. She was pretty,” Rachel stated but was ignored for the greater conversion happening with Kurt and Mercedes. 

“Do you think this girl wants to kidnap Rachel? Or what if it’s all the skanks,” Mercedes asked Kurt. 

“It'll be easy for them if they do, she's like, super tiny and already trusts one of them.” 

“But why would they wanna kidnap her?” 

“Tough question. It could be for drugs or an orgy,” Kurt rapidly replied. Rachel's eyes widen in shock, too stunned to speak. 

“Skanks are known Lesbians,” Mercedes commented. 

Tina’s eyes were darting back and forth between the two, her eyes getting bigger as each comment was made. She cleared her throat. “Guys, maybe she isn't like the other skanks?” Tina questioned. 

Rachel was glad to have Tina here. It was also a great opening for her to speak. “She did possess qualities that went against what we could consider skank characteristics. She also got mad when I assume anything about her from my preconceived notions of skanks.” 

“Well, did you catch her name?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes, it was Quinn. I didn’t ask for her last name as of yet,” Rachel replied, but it didn't matter. The three other occupants of the table seemed frozen in shock at the mention of the name. 

“You talked to Quinn Fabray?” He gaped. 

“I don't know if it was Fabray exactly…” 

“There aren't any other Quinn's in this school, Rachel.” 

“Well, what’s the matter with meeting Quinn Fabray?” Saying her full name made Rachel's head spin. It was also a perfect last name for Quinn. “She might have been irritating at times but was generally a nice company to have,” Rachel huffed. 

“She just never talks to anyone,” Mercedes started. 

“Especially to those who aren't skanks,” Kurt continued for her. They began to start and finish each other's trains of thought. 

“She's barely even seen at school.” 

“Yet her grades are one of the highest.” 

“She's like an enigma,” Mercedes finished. She began to communicate with Kurt with her eyes—Rachel thought so anyway. She couldn't understand the looks they were giving each other. 

Rachel didn’t offer up any argument going against that. She didn't need to be told twice on Quinn being an enigma, she knew about it from her encounter. 

Tina gave Rachel a look. Rachel supposed that Tina wanted to make sure they were all on the same page before she spoke. “At least Rachel won't be seeing her again.” 

Rachel winced. “That's not exactly true…” 

Mercedes and Kurt broke off from their eye conversation and both spoke at once. Tina just gaped silently. 

“What?!” 

“What do you mean by that?!” 

“I'm meeting her today after school to convince her of my ability to sing and hopefully get her to join the Glee Club.” 

“I assumed you just asked her and she said no!” Kurt exclaimed, gesturing wildly as he spoke. 

Rachel almost made a remake about assuming, something like Quinn referenced before but she stopped herself. “I may have failed to mention why she kissed my cheek but it’s because I thought you all wouldn’t have approved of me going!” Did they really deserve to hear it the first time she was explaining? They wanted to recap her morning in under five minutes! So, sue her if she failed to mention apparently important details in such a short amount of time. 

“Now I’m sure she’s gonna kidnap you in the auditorium. That’s probably why she kissed you, it was a warning! Like Kissin’ Kate Barlow form Holes,” Mercedes referenced. 

Kurt snapped his fingers in agreement. “Yes, exactly that.” 

Rachel was slightly confused because she’s pretty sure it’s a movie that she hasn’t seen. She only looked at Mercedes, hoping to get more info on what she meant, as the girl continued to speak. 

“When I said I wanted to get more solos, Rachel dying isn’t what I meant, Lord. I meant more like her gettin' sick,” Mercedes directed as she looked up to the cafeteria ceiling, she said it in a quieter volume that Rachel wouldn’t have caught it if her hearing wasn’t trained. It looked like Rachel wouldn't get her explanation. 

Mercedes’ prayer was very much concerning to Rachel but she didn’t address it. 

Mainly because Kurt spoke up. “You can _not_ meet alone with a skank, Rachel, much less Quinn Fabray.” 

“I don’t see the problem with hanging out with her alone. Like I mentioned before, she was a great company,” Rachel stated. 

“She stabbed someone! Who’s to say she won’t attack you?” Kurt retorted. 

“It was Noah. He hardly counts as someone of value,” she huffed. Mercedes and Tina make hums of agreement again. Nobody liked him. 

“Fine. I’ll concede to that,” Kurt relented. “It doesn’t feel right letting you meet up with Fabray. Mercedes and I don’t know much about her other than what we just now told you. You can’t blame us for being slightly worried.” 

Rachel can see his point of view. She can admit she has a slight tendency to trust people easily, but that doesn’t mean she can’t take care of herself. She’s had lessons in krav maga since she was a little girl and can certainly take down Quinn if need be, not that she wants to do so. Unless Quinn herself is also trained in a martial art. It’s very unlikely, but Rachel isn’t the best in her krav maga class for nothing. 

“The New Directions can’t lose another member, we barely have enough to compete with as it is,” Kurt stated, interrupting Rachel’s train of thought. 

It sounded much more like the Kurt that she knew. 

“If you don’t desire for me to go alone, how do you suppose we do it? I’m going, regardless of what you all say.” 

Kurt stared at her intensely. His eyes boring into her. “We can go with you.” 

“We are?!” Mercedes whipped her head to face Kurt. She was as previously trying to eat an apple. 

“Yes, we are,” Kurt replied. He and Mercedes seemed to another silent conversation until Mercedes’ shoulder’s sagged. 

Rachel thinks that he’s trying to be nosy and find out more about Quinn. Even Rachel is curious as to why Quinn now has her attention zoned in on Rachel. It’s an odd sequence of events, to say the least. Maybe with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina hiding in the background, they can figure out more about Quinn that Rachel couldn’t pick up. 

“Fine,” Mercedes relented. 

“I’m down,” Tina replied. 

Kurt clapped his hands. “Good! We’ll meet up at Rachel locker after school so we can quickly hide in the auditorium. Now, I need to eat.” 

The mood of the table quickly changed as they finished eating lunch. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to show Quinn what Rachel Berry is made of, pure talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while. Blame college for my absence. Here’s some more content and Quinn’s actually in this chapter. And Finn.
> 
> You know, getting to this much written and publishing it is a great feat for me and that makes me happy—even if does need some work. I’ll try to upload it in one month’s time.

It was finally after school, Rachel only had to go to drop everything off in her locker before she made her way to the auditorium and meet up with Quinn, and with her… friends spying on them. Friends. A smile spreads on her face.

Huh, that’s not something she thought she would ever think and genuinely mean it. Even if it were for the drama for it, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were still looking out for her. In their own way.

 _‘Well, first time for everything,’_ she thought.

Her only stop before going to the auditorium was grabbing a CD for the music player that was located there, she already had a song selected to sing for Quinn. It did take her nor really pay attention in English, but it was easy enough to ignore. It was only a review session.

Rachel couldn’t wait to show her skills off for Quinn.

Hopefully, there wouldn’t be murder or kidnappings like Kurt mentioned at lunch. She really wanted a friendship with Quinn.

Yes, friendship. Her previous reactions to Quinn aside.

Besides, an abrupt end to her fledging Broadway career was also a hindrance she didn’t need.

As she walked down the hall, she saw most of the other students were leaving to go home while a small percentage of them were prepping for after school activities. They were too busy with their own lives to take note of Rachel scurrying to her locker. Rachel liked to be the first person in any place, like to glee and class, and now especially to the auditorium. She also tried to hurry up to avoid Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was oddly taken with her for the last two weeks and she had no clue as to why. She thinks that he might want to go out with her but every time he starts to ask, they got interrupted. It was flattering because of his status that he wanted to date her.

She only knew him from Glee, he was apparently a veteran member, because she didn’t share any classes with him even though they were both seniors. When she asked Kurt, who was his stepbrother, he said that Finn wasn’t the sharpest knife in the kitchen and that was probably why they didn’t share any classes. Rachel herself was in most of the AP classes, besides English. She’s in normal English Literature for that one.

Rachel is very much focused on getting out of Lima, so she hasn’t been too disappointed when they got interrupted in the past, but now, she just wanted to avoid any form of confrontation with the Quarterback, more so since she has a meeting with Quinn in a about ten minutes.

Too bad Rachel’s wishes wouldn’t be granted right this moment; Finn was right behind her. His shadow covered most of her locker. She held in a sigh. She rummaged through her locker to grab her on-the-go CD case and grabbed the one she was looking for.

“Hey, Rachel,” Finn greeted with a confident, yet childish, tone to his voice. It's how he's always greeted her since their encounters since they met earlier into Senior Year.

Rachel turned around and strained her neck to look at him in the eyes. His tall stature only made her more aware of how short she truly was, but she liked looking someone in the eyes.

“Good afternoon, Finn. I have something to do, so I’m sorry if I’m unable to assist you right now,” Rachel stated offhandedly.

“Really? Please, just give me a sec’. I was hoping you would help me with this week’s Glee Club assignment ‘cos I know you got a great voice. I got some good songs to sing, but I’m not totally sure which one to do,” Finn said. He shuffled from foot to foot, getting a bit nervous.

Yes, even though Rachel couldn’t wait to see Quinn at this moment, she did love her ego stroked and Finn was complimenting her music skills. It one of her weaknesses. Him being nervous was also letting her guard down around the boy.

“Well, I suppose I can quickly look over the list you have,” Rachel replied.

“I don’t have it with me, it’s in my locker. We can go there right now,” Finn said. He steps back so they could walk there but Rachel doesn’t move.

“Finn... I can’t, I don’t think I have enough time to help if you don’t have it with you,” Rachel commented.

“Come on, Rach, it won’t be that long,” Finn whined. It seemed like he was trying to hide the tone from his voice, but Rachel picked up on it.

It aggravated her; she opened her mouth to respond.

“Rachel!” Kurt called out. Rachel thanked God for the interruption, she doesn’t want to deal with Finn today out of all possible days. She didn’t even know what she was about to spew out at Finn.

“Kurt?” Rachel asked, feigning a confused attitude. She looked over to Kurt but still managed to catch Finn’s expression.

Finn was giving her an intense stare, almost questioning her. She didn’t like the feeling.

“What are you doing here, Kurt?” Finn asked his attention now on Kurt.

“I need to talk to Rachel about Glee, _Finn_ ,” Kurt said, stressing his name.

“I was too, _and_ I was here first,” Finn countered. His annoyed look directed at Kurt.

The look reminded her of a constipated baby, funny enough. It did give her a slight concern on why Finn was acting aggressively towards his own stepbrother. She decided to step in and save Kurt from Finn.

“Finn,” Rachel started. Finn softened as he turned back to her. “I promised Kurt I would help him. He was the previous commitment I had.”

“But we have Glee tomorrow and I need your help now.” Finn pouted.

Rachel easily ignored it. “I’ll help you during lunch then, Finn. From what I’ve observed, Mr. Schue is very lenient on members who don’t do the weekly assignments. I can also always help you with next week’s assignment.”

“You sure?” Finn asked for confirmation.

“Absolutely,” she replied.

“Alright, we can have lunch together tomorrow. I wanna make Mr. Schue be happy with me,” Finn stated. He gave her a smile, she returned it with a plastered-on smile. “See ya later, Rach.” He didn't wait for Rachel to confirm.

Kurt and Rachel saw Finn walked down the now-empty hall. They waited until he went around the corner. They make their way to the auditorium.

“Where are Mercedes and Tina?” Rachel asked. They were speed walking and Rachel’s legs started to burn in the short walk. She really needed to start up her exercising regiment again, she just didn’t have the time anymore between the workload her AP classes gave her and her dance class. Maybe she’ll go for a run on weekends. It had to be anything.

“They’re already there, hiding. I’m supposed to get a text if Fabray comes early but it seems like she one for a late entrance. That’s great for us,” Kurt stated.

* * *

Rachel sees Quinn walk in all her skank glory, looking the same as she did this morning, as she finished setting up the CD player and preselected the music from the soundtrack.

Quinn looked great in Rachel’s eyes as she did this morning: ripped jeans, leather jacket, and her grey shirt seemed to have an upside-down Christian Cross. It went with her aesthetic.

She still hoped it wasn’t real cowhide. Maybe she’ll get Quinn a synthetic leather jacket.

She saw Quinn look around the auditorium as if she were walking into it for the first time ever. Rachel looks over her shoulder as Quinn is distracted and sees that she’s alone. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Have you never been here before?” Rachel teased.

“Never. I try to avoid any and all assemblies this school has,” Quinn replied honestly. Her hands are in her pockets as she stands on one end of the stage.

It’s not surprising for Rachel to hear but she doesn’t say anything about it.

“I do have a question before we begin,” Rachel said as she approached the other girl.

“What is it?” Quinn asked, prompting for Rachel to continue.

“How did you know what class I have?” Rachel asked. She's grateful that there was no tone of nervousness in her voice.

Quinn blinked. “What?”

“You know what class I had earlier, how? Are you really a stalker? I’ll have you know that I know krav maga and have been training since I was five years old,” Rachel rambled.

Quinn waited for her to stop talking. “As much as I would love to do that, I didn’t stalk you. I’m just very perceptive.”

“Explain,” Rachel replied, raising her own eyebrow. She's pretty sure it's not as intimidating as Quinn if the smirk that plays on Quinn's lips are any indication.

“You were carrying an AP English Literature book. I used my extremely high deductive reasoning skills to figure out what your class was,” Quinn teased. “So no, I didn't deliberately stalk you.”

Rachel's face flushed with embarrassment. “Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Quinn replied back in a joking tone. “Does that answer your question if I’m your stalker yet?”

“Um, well, yes. I suppose it has.”

“What’s the verdict then?”

“That you are not a stalker of any sort, just really... perspective. Uncannily so.”

“That I am,” Quinn stated, her smirk only grew. “Now, can I finally hear your voice that you boasted about? I’m curious.”

“Quinn Fabray, I’m about to rock your world,” Rachel teased as she moved to the CD player that was towards the back of the stage.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and hummed as Rachel pressed play and went back to center stage.

A soft piano began to play.

Time to show Quinn what Rachel Berry is made of, pure talent.

Rachel began to sing _No One Else_ from _the Great Comet of 1812_ , getting sucked into playing the role the song required her to act out while she sang. When Rachel performs, she gets into her own little world where she interacts with the music, and this time was no different.

She almost forgot Quinn was still in the room if it weren’t for her sixth sense reminding her that Quinn was staring intensely at her.

It’s a wonderful feeling singing gives her, she hopes it touches Quinn somehow. It’s the greatest achievement for a singer, directing an adoring crowd to feel what they feel with only the power of their voice.

Rachel just needed her voice to convince Quinn to join, but a little something more is never a bad thing.

The song itself is about naive love and how it makes someone feel—which Rachel knew a thing or two about.

_“You and I_

_You and I_

_You and I!”_ Rachel belts out the last note. She brought it back down, “and no one else.”

The CD player stopped, Rachel lets the pause sink in before she made her way back to her grab her disc, not paying attention to Quinn anymore.

“So, how was I, Quinn?” Rachel breathily said. She was breathing in and out to calm herself down, singing always did raise her adrenaline.

“Oh, that was,” Quinn started but quickly drifted off. Rachel can’t identify her tone of voice, so she turned around and stared at her, hoping to get more out of Quinn.

She noticed that Quinn's face was a bit red, but Quinn quickly averted her face away from her.

Wait.

Is…

Is Quinn… unsteady? No, that’s not the word. Disarmed, maybe? Well, she looks a bit nervous…

Did Rachel actually make Quinn nervous?

Wait, Quinn has lost her composure with Rachel.

That’s certainly a first from the other girl. From the very short meeting Rachel had with Quinn this morning, she didn’t think she could make the other girl lose her cool so soon. She honestly thought it would take more.

But it seemed almost fitting that Rachel’s greatest asset—her voice—was the reason Quinn lost her composure. Rachel can’t help but feel very proud of herself for achieving that reaction. It only proved how talented her voice can be.

“Did I leave you speechless, Quinn? My voice has that effect on people,” Rachel simply stated.

Quinn continued to stare away from her, but slowly and surely stood up from the piano bench and turned to give Rachel her full attention.

Rachel couldn’t see her green-hazel colored eyes anymore; they were now a dark amber color.

She was the one speechless now.

“You certainly did blow my expectations away,” Quinn muttered. Her voice took on a husky tone that didn’t help calm Rachel down. Rachel’s also sure that her friends wouldn’t be able to pick up what the pink-haired girl was saying. “I don’t think I’ve heard anyone that good in person. You are… very talented, Rachel.”

The sound of her name on Quinn’s lips has yet to fail to send a shiver down her spine.

Rachel cleared her throat. “Thank you, Quinn. Are you now considering joining us?” she tried to redirect. It was getting a bit too intense for her at the moment.

Quinn hummed but didn’t answer her. She only took a step towards Rachel.

Rachel moved backwards.

“Maybe I’ll join.” Quinn stepped closer to her. Rachel took another step back. “I’m not sure if I’m Glee Club ready material. Perhaps, I do need some vocal assistance.”

Rachel’s back hit the wall behind her, with the curtain blocking them, she knew that her friends couldn’t see her anymore. Quinn was only inches in front of her.

She looked like she wanted to devour Rachel right then and there.

And Rachel would gladly let her.

“Quinn?” Rachel asked. She surprised herself but if her mind was getting foggy from Quinn’s close proximity, she needed to recompose herself, especially when Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were still supposed to be watching over them.

It seemed like that calling out her name made Quinn snap to attention. Rachel felt disappointment flow through her. Disappointment for what, Rachel couldn’t explain right now—not with Quinn so close.

“Well? Will I get vocal training from you?” Quinn asked.

“Yes, of course,” Rachel replied hastily, mind muddled.

“Glee Club’s tomorrow after school, right? We’ll meet up for lunch. That should be alright for you, right?” Quinn asked.

Rachel could still fill the fog in her mind. “I have no prior commitments.”

“Good,” said Quinn. She gave Rachel a smirk. “Until then, Rachel.”

With that, Quinn walked out of the auditorium, hands in her ripped jeans. Rachel stared at her leather jacket as she left. Her body felt too wired up to be able to move.

Quinn Fabray… a name that’s now imprinted in Rachel’s mind. She’s almost sure that the girl will change her life, even if she didn’t want Quinn to do it. Rachel’s glad that she’s managed to get her to join Glee Club. Baby steps.

Or big steps? Rachel can admit they've moved along at a faster pace than normal. She feels the electricity course through her when Quinn close. To think this morning, she met Quinn because she _stabbed_ someone.

She must have been standing there a while, in a trance, because the next thing she knows, she’s surrounded by Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina.

“Glad you’re not dead, or kidnapped,” Mercedes said, catching Rachel’s attention.

“Yeah, I’m a little more than happy about that too,” Rachel replied, a bit dazed still.

Kurt snapped his finger in front of her eyes. “I’m questioning if that’s what we’re supposed to be worried about. What did she do to you after you sang? We couldn’t catch anything after that.”

“It was…” Rachel started, gathering her thoughts, “an experience to say the least.”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Tina suggested. “In case Quinn comes back.”

“I doubt that,” replied Mercedes. “But we should definitely go. We can go to the Lima Bean; the skanks don’t hang out there.”

Rachel kept the assuming comment to herself.


End file.
